


Шрамы-3 (18/04/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [37]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот.- Питер"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы-3 (18/04/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Шрамы-3  
> Размер: 59 слов  
> Фандом: Hemlock Grove  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Питер/Роман  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот. - Питер"

Роман не прячет шрамы под рубашками. Любит расстегивать манжеты и закасывать рукава. «Это тоже я», словно говорит он. «То, что сделало меня, то, что сделал я. Мое».  
И когда Роман прижимает Питера к стене, становится на колени и сжимает руками бедра Питера, тот чувствует эти шрамы. Его зверь чувствует эти шрамы. «Это он», словно слышит Питер своего зверя. «Мое».


End file.
